Ear Fetishism
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Mengapa telinga Ryeowook selalu terlihat memerah secara abnormal? Apa dia baru memasang tindik baru? Atau.../yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Ear Fetishism~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Mengapa telinga Ryeowook selalu terlihat memerah secara abnormal? Apa dia baru memasang tindik baru? Atau...

*a/n: **Fetishism adalah rangsangan seksual yang didapat seseorang akibat sebuah objek tertentu, atau dalam sebuah situasi tertentu.** Misalnya dalam kasus di fanfiksi ini, tokoh Yesung mendapat rangsangan seksual ketika melihat dan 'merasakan' telinga Ryeowook...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

120514 – KBS Sukira

.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera yang sedang dipegang staff Noona di Sukira. Terdengar suara 'klik' khas kamera yang biasa didengarnya setelah fotonya diambil. Sambil menunggui Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang, Ryeowook mengobrol ringan dengan para staff noona dan mengintip hasil jepretan tadi.

"Ryeowook-ssi, ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini.." gumam staff itu, memerhatikan Ryeowook dengan tatapan aneh. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. "Aneh apa, noona?"

"Kenapa telingamu merah sekali? Apa kau baru memasang tindik baru?" tanya staff itu polos pada Ryeowook. Tak menyadari wajah Ryeowook yang memucat begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"E-eh? Merah?" tanyanya gugup

"Lihat ini. Bukankah terlihat jelas di foto ini?" ujar staff itu seraya menunjukkan salah satu hasil fotonya pada Ryeowook.

Benar saja! saat Ryeowook melihatnya, jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, telinga kanan Ryeowook yang polos tanpa anting itu akan tampak begitu memerah seperti habis disengat serangga. Pemandangan yang begitu aneh mengingat Ryeowook sedang bersikap biasa-biasa saja di foto itu. Tidak sedang malu, emosi atau apa. Bagaimana bisa telinganya memerah begitu saja?

"Err..ya begitulah. Aku memang baru menindik telingaku lagi. hehehe..." Ryeowook tertawa gugup. "Aku pulang dulu noona! Sampai nanti!" Ryeowook terburu-buru keluar bersama Sungmin, guna menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari staff itu lagi. bisa gawat jika ia ketahuan berbohong. Mau taruh dimana mukanya jika sampai orang tahu bahwa telinganya memerah karena...

.

.

Ryeowook menghela napas dalam-dalam saat mengunci pintu dorm. Dengan gontai ia melangkah masuk dan menuju kamarnya. Merasa bingung saat menyadari lampu kamarnya yang menyala. aneh,pikirnya. Seharusnya lampu kamar itu padam, ia ingat mematikannya sesaat sebelum pergi ke Sukira beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kagetlah ia begitu mendapati Yesung tengah berbaring santai di ranjang miliknya, memainkan ponsel seraya bersenandung kecil.

"Heyo baby! Sudah pulang?!" sapa Yesung ceria. Ryeowook hanya menghela napasnya. Lagi.

"Kenapa hyung disini? Mau menginap?" tanya Ryeowook datar, menutup pintu kamar dan meletakkan tasnya sembarangan ke lantai.

"Ne." Jawab Yesung. "Aku sedang ingin bercinta denganmu soalnya.." Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik rendah di telinganya. Yesung menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke telinga Ryeowook sambil menciumi garis rahang nan tajam milik pemuda manis itu.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook menggeliat tidak nyaman, "aku lelah.."

"Tapi kan kau sudah janji kita akan melakukannya sehabis kau pulang Sukira. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat lelah!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku sedang tidak mood!" ujar Ryeowook cepat, melarikan diri dari pelukan Yesung dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak ganti baju dulu? Tidak hapus make up dulu? Mau langsung tidur begitu saja?" cibir Yesung

"Shirheo!" seru Ryeowook dari balik selimut

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Ryeowook menyibakkan selimutnya, menatap Yesung kesal.

"Gara-gara hyung aku jadi malu hari ini!" serunya

"Mwo? Aku? Memangnya ada apa?" Yesung menatap bingung

"Hyung tidak ingat apa yang hyung lakukan padaku sebelum aku pergi Sukira hari ini?!" Ryeowook bersungut-sungut kesal

"Mengajakmu bercinta? Lalu kau menolaknya dan bilang kita lakukan setelah kau pulang siaran saja. Dan disinilah aku menagih janjimu. Ayolah, baby hyung sedang ingin sekali..." bujuk Yesung berusaha menyentuh Ryeowook. Namun dengan cepat pria manis itu menepisnya.

"Hyung tidak ingat melakukan apa?! Hyung tidak ingat menggigit-gigit telingaku sampai memerah begini?! Staff di Sukira tadi melihatnya dan bertanya padaku kenapa telingaku merah sekali! oh bahkan ia punya fotonya. Fotonya akan tersebar dan seluruh fans di dunia akan curiga melihat telingaku! Aku kan malu!" marah Ryeowook panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung terlalu semangat mencumbuinya hingga membuat telinganya memerah seperti terbakar. Namun baru kali ini ia sampai ketahuan orang lain. Wajar saja Ryeowook merasa begitu malu! Namun mendengar itu Yesung hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?! Aku sedang kesal sama hyung!" dumelnya lagi. Yesung menghentikan tawanya. Dengan seringai di wajahnya ia membuang selimut yang Ryeowook pakai dan menindih tubuh dongsaengnya itu. Mengabaikan raut wajah Ryeowook yang penuh kekesalan dan kegelisahan.

"Hyung..aku bilang aku tidak mood..." elaknya. Namun Yesung tak memedulikan perkataannya. Dengan pelan ia menjilati leher dan jakun Ryeowook sambil mengecupnya sesekali.

"Apa boleh buat, baby? Hyung begitu menyukaimu, termasuk tubuhmu.." bisiknya, kali ini menciumi garis rahang Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendesah tertahan.

"Dan entah kenapa, hyung selalu ketagihan mencumbui telingamu..." Yesung mengecup daun telinga Ryeowook yang memang terlihat memerah seperti iritasi itu seraya menyelipkan tangannya ke balik baju yang Ryeowook pakai.

"Berhenhhh..ti..." tolak Ryeowook lemah. Yesung kembali menyeringai.

"Lihat? Kenapa hyung menyukainya? Karena telingamu adalah bagian tubuhmu yang paling sensitif. Bagian tubuhmu yang paling senang disentuh..." ujarnya seraya menggigiti telinga itu pelan

"Akh! Hyung melakukannya lagi!" keluh Ryeowook meratapi nasib telinganya. Sepertinya mulai besok ia harus keluar rumah dengan menggunakan headphone untuk menyembunyikan warna merah akibat gigitan Yesung yang seenaknya saja itu.

"Hyung tahu...hyung dapat dengan mudah membuatmu terangsang hanya dengan menyentuh telingamu ini..." lanjut Yesung lagi, mengulum daun telinga itu, menjilatinya kemudian mengecupnya berulang kali. Ia terkekeh kecil saat mendengar desahan rendah Ryeowook.

"Ayolah jangan ditahan..mendesah saja..." godanya, kali ini menggigiti kulit leher Ryeowook

"Kenapa sih hyung..terobsesi sekali menggigitku...hhh..memangnya aku ini...uhh..." Ryeowook tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia sudah terlarut jauh akibat sentuhan Yesung.

Huh ngakunya tadi tidak mood dan sedang kesal. Dasar Ryeowook. -_-

"Karena semua yang ada di dirimu itu begitu menggiurkan...membuat hyung sangat lapar..."

"Ahhh..."

.

.

.

.

"Wook?" Donghae dan Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook bingung. Sedang yang ditatap hanya melangkah cuek menuju dapur untuk mencari sarapan.

"Pagi." Sapanya singkat.

"Telingamu kenapa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Oh ini?" Ryeowook mengusap-usap telinga kanannya yang dibalut perban itu dengan gugup. "Hanya berdarah sedikit."

"Sedikit?" Leeteuk mengernyit. "Berdarah sedikit kok perbannya setebal itu?" curiganya. Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Pura-pura sibuk membuat minuman.

"Memangnya telingamu luka karena apa?" tanya Donghae ingin tahu.

"I-itu..."

"Jongwoon?"

Ucapan Ryeowook terputus ketika Leeteuk menyadari kehadiran Yesung. damn!rutuk Yesung. Padahal dia ingin pulang diam-diam menyelinap dari member yang lain. Tapi sudah keburu ketahuan oleh Leeteuk.

"Hai, hyung.." sapanya gugup

"Pipimu kenapa memar begitu?" tanya Leeteuk heran. ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa dongsaengnya satu per satu terluka dengan anehnya begini?

"Ditonjok." Jawaban Yesung membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk membelalak.

"Mwo?! Siapa yang berani menonjokmu?! Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?!" seru Leeteuk berapi-api. Yesung hanya meringis, diam-diam melirik Ryeowook melalui sudut matanya. Donghae menyadari lirikan itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ryeowook yang melakukannya?!"

"Mwo?!" Leeteuk terkaget, menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"Aku..tidak sengaja..." gumamnya pelan, menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Kalian kalau bertengkar jangan adu fisik begini dong! Kalau sampai ketahuan publik bagaimana?" tegur Leeteuk tidak senang, kini dapat menyimpulkan sedikit demi sedikit asal muasal perban yang menempel di telinga Ryeowook.

"Ini salah Yesung hyung!" tiba-tiba suara tenor itu melengking tidak senang. Lantas Leeteuk melirik Yesung tajam.

"A-aku..maafkan aku...aku kan tidak sengaja.." sesalnya

"Memangnya kalian ngapain sih!" tanya Donghae penasaran

"Yesung hyung menggigit telingaku sampai berdarah! Aku terkejut dan kesakitan jadi tidak sengaja menonjoknya..." jelas Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kesal

"Astaga. Kenapa pula kau menggigit telinganya?!" Leeteuk menatap Yesung tak percaya. Yesung terkekeh malu.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat mengajaknya bercinta..jadi..."

"Ya ampun..." gumam Donghae dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Ada-ada saja.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

sumpah saya malu sendiri dengan ff ini. gaje banget acakadul asdfghjkl -_-

ciyus ini cuman gara2 keinget foto telinga merahnya wookie.

mungkin sebelumnya juga ada yang nyadar telinga merahnya wookie itu.

sebenernya saya udah lama nyadar telinga merahnya yang mencurigakan itu. entah karena apa. iritasi kek tindik kek kegigit serangga kek saya gatau. saya mikirnya itu gara gara yesung yg terlalu semangat kayak kucing kawin pake gigit-gigitan segala XD kalo kucing lagi kawin biasanya pake gigit2 kan? saya pernah liat soalnya wkwk.

lagian babywook ga cuma sekali telinganya kaya gitu. ada foto pas akhir 2011 kalo ga salah, keliatan dari samping telinga kanan wookie meraaaaaah banget XD

kalian bisa search lebih banyak, yg saya tau itu ada di sukira pas 14 mei 2012 dan 16 mei 2012 (gatau juga tgl 16 atau 17 pokoknya pas wookie pake jas warna pink) disitu juga telinga doi merah secara abnormal (setidaknya menurut saya XD) dan mungkin juga ada foto2 lain lagi yang keliatan telinga wookie memerah banget

astaga kok yewook NC-an seliar itu ya #nosebleed XD XD XD

HIDUP YEWOOK! wkwkwk XD

yasudahlah, buat yang udah baca dan review,

gomawo!


End file.
